teshol_campaignfandomcom-20200213-history
Noir
"Noir" is a pseudonymn used by one the agents of the Cult of Tiamat. Noir is the black Wyrmspeaker and is presumably affiliated with Crow. Her real name seems to be Cyressa. The party first saw Noir in a scry after Episode 34. In the scry, she was meeting with Verde. The party then saw her in person in Episode 35 when she and Verde snuck into the structure at the Withering Grove and attempted to steal Necrotaush, though the attempted ended in failure for them, with Noir being forced to planeshift herself and a polymorphed Verde to the nine hells to escape. Appearance and Personality Noir appears to be a black half-dragon, or similar semi-reptilian humanoid. She has dark hair, bright eyes, and dragonlike features. She is extremely tall. However, she is often illusioned to appear like someone else, usually an elderly half-elf woman with white hair dressed in a long tattered black cloak, who looks like a swamp witch. Noir is wearing the black Dragon Mask. The party doesn't know too much about Noir, except that she seems like kind of a huge bitch. Backstory Basically nothing is known about Noir's backstory other than their activity in the cult and apparent affiliation with Crow. It is possible Crow is her father. At one point, Andrith Shadowbane's party stole a journal that the cult used to communicate, but the cult managed to steal it back. A statue of Noir was present with the other champions during Barkley's solo session to visit the Roc. It was heavily implied that she is the Champion of Vecna. Noir and Verde were present during the events at Whitehill in the Northmarch, where the two wyrmspeakers tried (and failed) to acquire Necrotaush and presumably assisted Tanith with preparations for destroying the village. Noir was also apparently present in the Beastlands with Crimson at one point while Crimson tried to acquire the Staff of Celestial Devourers, but the party never actually ended up seeing Noir, despite running into all the other members of that crew. Olivia saw a photograph of Noir/Cyressa in Theo's apartment when she went to investigate it, which is how the party began to suspect that Noir was actually a half-dragon rather than an old half-elf woman. This was confirmed when the party saw an time-echo image of Noir in Crow's lair during the time-echo of the Cult Meeting that took place there with all five major dragons (Dazzlegleam, Tanith, Azuhel, Anamelech, and Crow) and all five wyrmspeakers (Sapphire, Verde, Crimson, Tenebrous, and Noir) as they discussed their plans for world domination. Relationships Noir is bonded to the black dragon Crow and is possibly related to him. Noir and Verde seem to hate each other, with Verde taunting the older woman in a document and Noir beating the boy after he failed to retrieve Necrotaush. Theo/Verde expressed a desire to kill her. Trivia * She opposed Theo/Verde's promotion to wyrmspeaker * Apparently she is responsible for some of the mechanations surrounding the invasion of Tamvrien Relevant Quotes * "Use the sword, dumbass" -- Noir to Verde, a known dumbass * "I'm going to gut him in his sleep." -- Noir in wyrmspeaker group correspondence, about Verde * "Possibly because Noir is a pissant." -- Snow, about Noir Category:Wyrmspeakers Category:Antagonists